


Pleasant Memories

by fio13



Series: Wedding and Honeymoon [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Frottage, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the last day of their honeymoon in Paris approaching, Noiz and Aoba decide to go for a stroll in the city one last time, engaging in tourist activities and making some new memories in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts).



> It’s been a long time, but finally, I give you another fic from the Honeymoon series (because writing about just married Noiz and Aoba never gets boring)! Since my inspiration is a very unpredictable thing, I won’t say for sure that this is definitely the last installment of the series, but it is the last one for now.
> 
> I am gifting this fic to my dear friend [Shino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/), who was so patient and supportive while I was writing this piece. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Aoba stared at his husband with unease, slightly fascinated at the way he greedily ate his nutella crepe. “Um… If I knew you were _that_ hungry, we could’ve stopped by for breakfast earlier,” he concluded, taking a small sip of his espresso. Remnants of his own unfinished breakfast - banana waffles - were discarded to the side since he couldn’t find the willpower to finish it. Sure, it was delicious, but it was just way too caloric for him, and there was only so much he could take before feeling sick.

Noiz merely gave him an unbothered stare. “…‘s just sweet,” he murmured through full mouth, his gaze going back down to Aoba’s waffles once he managed to swallow his bite. “You aren’t going to finish that?”

With a half-hearted roll of his eyes, Aoba took the plate with the waffles and placed it next to Noiz’s empty one. “Here, feel free to finish it.”

Noiz stared at the food with interest, a small crease forming between his brows. Even after trying a variety of foods from many different countries, he would still get that curious glint in his eye once he was met with something new that he could try – especially if it was something sweet. Aoba found it extremely cute, to say the least.

Suddenly, his curious look changed into a slightly mischievous one as his lips slowly stretched into a smirk.

“Feed me.”

Eye twitching, Aoba put his coffee back on the table with a far greater force than necessary, almost making it spill.

“No way,” he grumbled, his resolve firm despite a pout that instantly formed on his lover’s face. They were sitting in an outdoor cafe located in one of the most crowded streets of Paris. It was almost noon, and there were people who sat around them everywhere, chattering loudly and enjoying a nice, sunny summer day.  With inner shame filling his chest, Aoba realized that had they been somewhere more private, he would’ve probably ended up succumbing to Noiz’s wishes. But the last thing Aoba wanted now was to attract unwanted attention by engaging in shameless actions such as _feeding_ his perverted husband in public.

Luckily, despite his carefree nature when it came to things other people usually found embarrassing, Noiz took a hint this time. Still openly sulking, he took a bite of Aoba’s waffle, letting out small, appreciative hums as he munched away. This endearing display instantly made Aoba smile. It wasn’t just because he was his lover - Aoba had honestly never seen someone who looked so overwhelmingly adorable while they ate.

“What?” Noiz sent him a curious stare once he finished eating, his tongue quickly darting out to wipe the cream from the corner of his mouth. The sight made Aoba’s face heat up a little.

“Nothing,” Aoba said distractedly, finishing the rest of his coffee in one go before glancing at his coil.

“It’s past noon already… maybe we should…?” but his voice quickly died down once he noticed that Noiz’s gaze was focused elsewhere, his lips slightly parted and eyes narrowing as if he was contemplating something. Interested in knowing what attracted his husband’s attention, Aoba looked in the same direction only to see an elderly lady approach a pair who was sitting right next to them. The lady held a huge bouquet of beautiful, white flowers, and even though Aoba didn’t understand a word of French, it was obvious that her intention was to sell them to the pair.

The young man at the table cast one nervous glance at his obvious girlfriend, and when she sent him a hopeful look, he turned around to the lady and reluctantly gave her some money. She then handed him a single white flower, before thanking him and moving away.

Aoba predicted what was going to happen before the lady could even move closer to where he and Noiz were sitting. Clearing his throat, he attempted to attract Noiz’s attention, but Noiz was still staring at the lady, then glancing down at the flowers, before a clear determination formed on his face.

“Uh, Noiz? I think we shou--“

But Noiz was already calling the woman, who instantly smiled and advanced to their table. Aoba could only watch helplessly as Noiz made the transaction, pointing at the huge bouquet of flowers in the woman’s hand. Aoba nervously glanced at the rest of the people around them from the corner of his eye, only to see that the entire café was staring at the scene playing out in front of their table. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, what he saw when he looked back in front of him made his eyes almost pop out of his head.

The lady was cheerfully thanking Noiz in French now, stepping away from their table with empty hands. Noiz, on the other hand, now held _the entire bouquet_ of what appeared to be white camellias, a small flush appearing on his cheeks once he caught Aoba’s wide-eyed stare. With a kind smile, he stretched out the hand with the flowers over their table, and simply said,

“Here, for you.”

Noiz’s hand with the camellias dangled above their table for a few moments, since Aoba needed a bit of time to recover from shock. Then, he took the flowers from him unsurely, his face so hot he felt like he was going to get a heat stroke any minute now. As if on cue, a small Usagimodoki cube that was lying quiet on the table until now suddenly sprung to life, jumping up and down and squeaking out, “P! Noiz is so romantic! So romantic!”

If possible, this statement made Aoba flustered even more. Well, it was certainly not unusual for the tiny Allmate to be as shameless as the owner himself.

“Ah, t-thank you, but you really shouldn’t have…” Aoba found himself stuttering as he muttered his gratitude under his breath, his mortification from earlier turning into a completely different emotion now that he could take a better look at the flowers. They were so beautiful. But most importantly, they smelled really nice.

Feeling his lips quirking into a smile in spite himself, Aoba looked back at Noiz.

“… Jeez, you just _had_ to do something embarrassing, didn’t you,” Aoba said, his tone teasing but affectionate. Noiz took the squeaky cube into his palm, shutting it off with a small flick of a finger before it could produce any more loud noise. Then, he glanced at Aoba and shrugged.

“Not really,” he started smoothly, his face blank but his eyes dancing with clear mirth as he scrutinized Aoba’s reaction. “I just felt like giving these to you.  Ah,” suddenly, Noiz reached out across the table again and took the flower from Aoba’s hand that he’d just taken from the bouquet in order to smell it better. Aoba watched in confusion as Noiz removed most of the flower handle, then brought it close to Aoba’s head and effectively tucked it in his hair.

“Here,” Noiz said softly, then let out a fond laugh as Aoba stared at him in disbelief. “Heh, white really _does_ suit you.” 

Seriously, this brat had no limits when it came to shamelessness.

“T-then,” Aoba decided to take light of the situation he was put in, unsurely taking out one flower from the bouquet himself and arranging it in the same way Noiz had done earlier, before moving forward and placing it in the chest pocket of Noiz’s navy and green shirt.

“There you go. Now we match,” Aoba stated, sending a challenging but good-natured smile Noiz’s way. Noiz glanced down at the flower that was now located in his pocket with a petulant pout, but he was quick to recover as he grabbed Aoba’s hand that was still hanging in midair and enclosed it with his own, giving him a small, genuine smirk.

“Hmm, I like that,” he only murmured, and Aoba’s heart started pounding just a tad bit faster. He definitely lost this round.

“But honestly…” Aoba lowered his voice, a hint of self-consciousness returning to him now that Noiz was staring so pointedly at him with those beautiful eyes of his. “We really look like… n-newlyweds like this,” he said through laughter that sounded like a mixture of unease and satisfaction. This statement only made Noiz smile wider.

“Well, aren’t we?” he offered rather helpfully, squeezing Aoba’s hand even tighter and gently caressing his palm with the pad of his thumb. His eyes suddenly sparkled with unmistakable fondness as he said this, giving their light color a slightly warmer shade of green than usual.

Aoba’s face was still hot from both Noiz’s statement and his actions, but the happiness and love he felt in his chest were far stronger than his embarrassment. So with a smile of his own, Aoba squeezed Noiz’s hand back and murmured,

“Yeah, we are.”

They were wrapped in each other’s gaze for a few tender moments, holding hands as a voiceless gesture of affection that was louder than a thousand words, before Aoba finally came to his senses and cleared his throat.

“Should we go?”

“Yeah,” Noiz said, then released Aoba’s hand and lifted his middle and index finger high in the air with uncharacteristic grace as he gestured to the waiter for their bill.

* * *

Champs Elysees, the avenue Noiz and Aoba were currently located in, was one of the longest and most popular boulevards in all of Paris. It had a vast number of shops, from small, modestly equipped ones to huge, luxurious looking ones that contained popular and high fashion brands. Thus, the avenue was very famous among tourists and shopping enthusiasts alike.

Noiz and Aoba had already bought quite a few things before stopping by for breakfast earlier. Some of the exteriors of the shops were a sight in itself, so Noiz, being the curious lad that he was, ended up entering lots of these shops on a whim. Aoba had found himself running after him during the majority of the morning, making sure that he didn’t end up buying out the entire store.

However, when you were married to someone like Noiz, giving in to his antics and letting him do what he wanted was a rather easy thing to do. Despite Aoba’s intervention, Noiz had still ended up buying lots of different brands of clothes for both him and Aoba, some casual, some formal wear. Even Aoba’s mere curious glance at some of the clothes was enough to result in Noiz asking the nearest shop assistant for Aoba’s clothing number which, to Aoba’s utter shame, he knew by heart at this point.

Finally, with an amused smile, Aoba had found himself tolerating Noiz’s enthusiastic purchases, choosing to extract his revenge by coercing Noiz into buying rather cute looking green pajamas with rabbit decorations all over it. The final result of his ‘revenge’ somehow ended with both of them buying a matching pair, though.

Now that they’d taken a short break and had both finished with their breakfast, they continued their slow walk down the busy Champs Elysees Street again. Today was a second to last day of their stay in this beautiful city, but Noiz and Aoba weren’t in any rush. They had a late flight tomorrow evening, so there was still plenty of time to relax and do the rest of their exploration at an unhurried pace.

Aoba managed to place the flowers Noiz had bought in one of the bigger shopping bags, having been careful not to ruin the flower petals while he was at it. Then he stared up at the sky above them, instantly regretting his decision to do so when the glaringly bright sunlight almost blinded him. Since it was past noon already, the sun was fairly high in the sky, and despite numerous tall trees that graced this long boulevard on both sides of the road, it still managed to peek its way through the narrow treetops and expose them to the ferocity of the summer rays.

“Ahh, the sun is so strong today,” Aoba whined, putting his hand above his eyes and squinting in a delayed attempt to protect himself from the brightness.

“Does it bother you too much?” Noiz glanced sideways at him as they walked.

“Ah, not too much. But I guess we shou- oi!” Before he could finish his sentence, Noiz was already taking him by the hand and pulling him in the direction of the store they were currently passing by. Aoba didn’t even have the time to look at the shop window to detect which store it was, but once they entered, everything was clear to him in an instant.

“… A sunglasses shop,” he murmured slowly, staring at long rows of nothing but sunglasses of all shapes and colors imaginable.

“Yeah. These should protect your eyes from the sun, right?”

He really couldn’t believe this man.

Laughing, Aoba got closer to Noiz and patted his head.

“Heh, seriously, you shouldn’t worry too much about me. I’ll be fine even without those,” he assured him, only to see Noiz stare at him with a confused frown.

“You said the sun is annoying you. Then why not try some of these?” Noiz was logical, as always.

Emitting a sigh, Aoba took another good look at the huge sea of designer glasses in front of them. As far as he could see, all sorts of popular brands were placed on the numerous display shelves, and he didn’t even have to look at the prices to know that they were definitely far from cheap.

“So, you are suggesting that we should just buy designer sunglasses now?”

“Sure. Why not?” Noiz offered coolly, turning around to greet the saleswoman that had just come up to them to see if she could help them with anything. 

Well, Aoba couldn’t say that he was _too_ shocked at Noiz’s carefree approach when it came to these things. After all, this was _Noiz_ he was dealing with. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he randomly suggested that they buy an entire apartment complex in the center of Paris, or something reckless like that. And he was sure he’d even manage to make it sound like it was the most normal thing in the world, too.

Taking his mind off these silly thoughts, Aoba took his chance to have a good look at Noiz’s face as he and the woman chatted. He had this polite, business-like quality to his expression that he had mastered with time ever since he started working with his brother in their family company. Aoba didn’t know how he did it, but it would appear on Noiz’s face every time he talked to strangers. Needless to say, he found him to be impressive, slightly intimidating and handsome all at once.

Slowly, Aoba brought his attention back to the shelves. Well, as far as he was concerned, he could care less about how he looked in glasses as long as they didn’t make his face seem too weird. But he guessed it would be interesting to see Noiz’s face if _he_ were the one to—

_Oh._

With a smirk that kept spreading wider with each passing second, Aoba turned to look at his husband again. A rather fun idea has just popped into his head.

“Noiz?” Aoba called him to attract his attention just as the woman went to check on another customer, and Noiz’s gaze was on his in an instant. When he saw the look on Aoba’s face, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“What’s with that look?”

Aoba’s grin turned even bigger.

“I’ll buy the sunglasses… but under one condition.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Noiz and Aoba came out of the sunglasses shop and were back onto the streets again, and the only difference in their appearance was that now they both wore a new set of shades on their eyes. In the end, Aoba had convinced Noiz to buy the pair of sunglasses for himself as well, his explanation being that he didn’t want to be lonely in his purchase and that it’d be ‘fun if they both ended up wearing them’. There was an awkwardly sour look on Noiz’s face as Aoba and the shop assistant pulled him in front of a huge shop mirror so that he could try out different models, but other than that, he didn’t really oppose to the idea.

After many adorably hilarious moments, eventually they had settled on the two pairs of glasses that they personally liked the most. In Noiz’s case, he was satisfied with a dark green ray-ban model whose frame had a modern looking rectangle shape. Even though he personally didn’t seem all too impressed when he tried them on, it was obvious that he fancied this particular model more than the other ones he’d already tried. But it was Aoba’s approval that ultimately had him decide on this item without thinking about it further. Feeling flattered that Noiz valued his opinion so much, Aoba cheerfully consulted with him about which model he should choose for himself. In his case, it wasn’t too hard to decide; the first set of blue-colored shades that had a casual design and that also fit his facial features was what did it for him. And if that wasn’t enough, the strange flash of interest in Noiz’s eyes once Aoba asked him for his opinion was a further proof that he had made the right choice. 

Adjusting the frame of his new glasses, Aoba looked up at the sky and let out a content sigh now that the brightness of the sun was lowered to a bearable level.

“Ah, it feels much better after all… what about you?” Aoba asked, stealing a curious glance at his husband. Noiz just shrugged.

“It’s fine, I guess.”

Now that they were out in the broad daylight, Noiz looked especially striking with this new accessory on his face. His lips were pursed in their usual thin line, and the angular features of his face like his nose and slightly protruding chin stood out even more now that his eyes were covered with shades. It was just how Aoba imagined him to be; the modern design of the glasses and the fact that his eyes could not be easily seen brought his mysterious and professional presence to a whole new level. If he didn’t know that this was Noiz and he just happened to run into him on the street, Aoba was sure he would easily mistake him for a young and famous movie star or something.

In his humble opinion, he looked dangerously handsome.

Once Noiz noticed him staring, he fixed his gaze on Aoba, and to cover his look of adoration, Aoba suggested that they take a picture with their new glasses. Having been used to Aoba’s random outbursts of wanting to take pictures in oddest situations possible, Noiz just went along with it, getting closer to him until their heads were touching and making an indifferent pose as Aoba smiled and snapped the picture of them with his coil.

After a few successive shots, Aoba was finally satisfied. He browsed through the images, smiling when he saw the way Noiz appeared on them.

He really _was_ too stunningly pretty for his own good.

 “Heh, we should send one of these pictures to Theo. Me aside, you really do look all cool and business-like. It’s pretty impressive,” Aoba couldn’t help but tease.

“… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noiz looked away, but Aoba knew him well to realize that Noiz wasn’t portraying any sense of discomfort, not even anger. Rather, he was probably just feeling awkward, as always when someone mentioned his brother and him in the same context.

"He'd be happy to see this side of his older brother, you know," Aoba continued, testing his waters. "He missed out on a huge part of your life after all. I’m sure he’d appreciate it."

Noiz didn't say anything. Instead, he regarded Aoba with a calm stare, his eyes appearing darker than Aoba was used to under the sunglasses.

Then, he simply said,

"Do whatever you like."

With a triumphant smirk, Aoba immediately sent one of the photos to Theo, including a few of the ones they had made a few days prior, with a caption that said ‘Greetings from Paris!’

Aoba wasn’t too surprised when Theo’s enthusiastic reply came only a minute later. Amused, Aoba read it out loud for Noiz to hear as they walked.

_Greetings, Aoba-san! I’m really pleased to see that you two are having so much fun! Brother in particular looks really happy. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Paris!_

Once he finished reading, Aoba laughed. “See, told you he’d appreciate it.”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Noiz let out an exasperated sounding sigh as he sped up his walking pace.

“That guy… he seriously never changes,” he mumbled more to himself than to Aoba, but he probably didn’t realize that one corner of his lip was curving ever so slightly as he said this.

Deciding not to comment on the matter, Aoba only kept walking next to Noiz with a barely visible smile gracing his lips.

 

Once they were passing next to a shop that looked like it specialized in technology, Aoba remembered something.

“Oh, right! We should probably buy those parts for Ren I planned to get, and… Noiz?” Aoba stopped his talking, turning around to see whether Noiz was paying attention to what he was saying only to realize that his gaze was fixed not on Aoba, not on the shop next to them, but on the shop located a few meters away instead. His expression was normal and as blank as it could get like always, but since Aoba was used to regularly reading emotions from his husband’s naturally not-too-expressive face, he could notice that his nose was moving up slightly, nostrils flaring open as he sniffed the air.

Over the time he’d spent with him, Aoba realized that some of Noiz’s senses were sharper than those of other people, which was probably due to the fact that he’d had his sense of pain dulled for almost all his life. Some of his other senses – like taste, or smell – must’ve heightened with time to compensate for the lack of sensation on his skin. So when Aoba sniffed the air himself, he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t feel anything aside from the fresh, warm summer air.

“What is it?” Aoba asked, giving up on the previous subject. Noiz didn’t reply and just took his hand instead, walking towards the shop he’d set his eyes on. When they got closer to it, Aoba finally realized what Noiz had felt earlier.

In front of them was a perfume shop, and for one reason or another, Noiz was obviously drawn to it.

“Noiz? We have to…” he started with a voice that didn’t try to employ reason but was more of a backhanded, automatic reminder he’d instilled from having been regularly exposed to the brat’s reckless behavior.

Noiz interrupted him and said, “I know. But how about we check here first?”

_Oh, here we go again._

Right upon entering the store, Aoba already had to open his mouth in wonder. He took off the sunglasses from his face and hung them on his shirt so he could examine the place more clearly. The store looked like a perfect mix of the extravagant, traditional and modern. On the shelves were the display cases with most diversely stylized bottles of all colors and sizes, and the ceiling was adorned with a few trendy-looking disco ball chandeliers. The sweet, constant flowery smell that Aoba had felt in front of the store increased tenfold now that they were actually inside - it was certainly intense, but not unpleasant.  

Before they could even blink, the saleslady greeted them with a bright smile, gesturing towards the various perfume bottles. Noiz engaged in a brief conversation with her while Aoba busied himself with looking at the numerous shelves. He wasn’t too interested in checking out the contents of the richly decorated bottles displayed in front of them, but since they were inside, he guessed it couldn’t hurt to smell a few fragrances anyway. Once he got closer to one of the shelves which had a sign that indicated it was a ‘male’ section, he took a few consumable pieces of paper which were located next to every bottle, and leisurely started spraying them with the contents from different tester bottles.  After smelling a few different samples, he realized that none of these really tickled his fancy - they were either too strong or too flowery for his taste.

After a minute, Noiz had finally stopped conversing with the woman and stood next to Aoba who, due to constant spraying of random fragrances, had his smell buds severely confused.

“Found anything interesting?” Noiz murmured next to his ear in a low voice, and Aoba’s hairs on the back of his neck stood on end despite himself. It was amazing and slightly unnerving how after all this time, he still didn’t get fully used to Noiz’s naturally husky, sensual sounding timbre.

“A-ah… not really. Besides, I can’t even tell which is which at this point. All of this just smells too intense...” Aoba practically whined, and Noiz only stared at him with a small smile. He knew that smile very well- it was one of those that Noiz exclusively reserved for Aoba when the latter showed a lack of knowledge about something that, according to Noiz, should be fairly logical.

 “See these?” Noiz pointed towards one of the many pots that were placed next to each perfume bottle. “They contain coffee beans. Just open it and sniff on it and it should bring your sense of smell back to normal.”

Aoba threw one disbelieving pout towards him, then turned to the pots in question, hearing a small breath from Noiz that Aoba knew was a snort at his expense.

Carefully taking one of the pots closest to him, he opened its small silver lid and sniffed at the contents inside suspiciously before sealing it shut and putting it back to where it was. Then he breathed in the air a few times as a test, only to confirm that the strong mix of multiple fragrances has definitely subsided.

Sending another frown at still-smirking Noiz, he opted for keeping quiet. As always, Noiz showed knowledge in most unexpected areas, and at this point Aoba didn’t even bother asking him about _how_ he knew all the random things he knew. Most of the time these days, he just preferred to go with the flow; it was definitely less headache-inducing that way.

“Wanna go upstairs? The selling lady told me there is an entirely new collection there,” Noiz breathed out, and Aoba just shrugged and nodded his head in agreement.

Soon they reached the upper level of the store, and Aoba had to open his mouth in awe once again. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were completely covered in tiny, decorative tiles that shone with golden light, enhancing the luxury of the entire place all the more. Glancing at Noiz to gauge his reaction out of instinct, Aoba was pleased to see that even Noiz - who was definitely used to seeing extravagant displays throughout his life and therefore rarely found things impressive – now had his mouth slightly agape at the sight. Quickly taking Aoba’s hand, he started moving towards the spot where more perfume bottles were lined up. Aoba watched as he stood in front of the round, magnificent-looking perfume organ and started spraying fragrances on offered test sheets in no particular order. He sniffed on them, scrunching up his nose from time to time, and Aoba had to place his hand on his mouth to stifle a laugh; the brat looked far too cute. 

Finally, after smelling one fragrance in particular, Noiz’s eyes brightened with sudden interest. This time, instead of just moving on and spraying the small test sheet with another sample, he let out a soft hum and splashed a bit of the perfume directly on his wrist.

Curious, Aoba got closer.

“Found something you like?”

With a look of soft curiosity on his face, Noiz stared at Aoba, then back at his hand as he sniffed at it again. Then, he extended his arm towards him.

“What do you think of this one?”

Now thoroughly amused at Noiz’s obvious liking to this particular fragrance, Aoba grabbed Noiz’s offered hand and brought it close to his face, inhaling one deep breath. Instantly, he realized what attracted Noiz to this smell.

The perfume he could feel on Noiz’s skin was neither too sharp nor too bland. Despite its moderate smell, it certainly left a strong impression on Aoba. The essence behind it was a clear mix of something sweet and a bit spicy, but there was also this natural, wooden touch to it that merged with Noiz’s natural scent so _well_ , enhancing his masculinity in just the right way. Aoba couldn’t help but breathe it in deeply once again.

“So? You don’t like it?” Noiz was curious to know what Aoba thought of this particular fragrance, and Aoba sent him an incredulous, ‘what are you talking about?’ look.

“No. It…” he took another breath as he smelled the skin of Noiz’s wrist one more time, almost swooning as he did so. It was as if this particular fragrance was personally _made_ for Noiz.

“… It actually suits you really nicely,” he finally said in wonder, and Noiz sent him a smirk.

“Is that so? I should buy it then,” Noiz said, nonchalantly spraying a bit of the perfume onto his collar bone, then putting the tester bottle back on the shelf and moving closer to Aoba. The alluring smell spread all around them and attacked his nostrils dead on. Aoba huffed; the brat definitely did that on purpose.

Not being able to resist the sweet proximity of his husband for too long, Aoba sent a half-hearted glare in Noiz’s direction before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He placed a quick, affectionate peck onto his neck, making sure to aim for his most sensitive spot as a revenge for intentionally flustering him. He smirked against Noiz’s skin when he heard a small gasp coming from the younger man.

“Are you sure you want to buy it? I mean…” Swallowing once, Aoba paused, then continued in a more confident tone as he pulled away to stare Noiz in the eyes. “It definitely suits you, but is it really necessary to get it while we’re here?”

Noiz only shrugged.

“The one that I have with me has almost run out anyway. Besides,” Noiz’s eyes softened as he studied Aoba intently, his smirk visibly deepening. “You obviously like it very much. How can I resist this opportunity?”

“T-that’s not the point here…” Aoba could feel himself flush, and before he knew it, Noiz was leaning against him again, his arms hanging on either sides of Aoba’s hips. Aoba was thankful that there was no one on the floor at the moment to witness this intimate scene.

“I heard that they’re having some sort of special offer today,” Noiz whispered lowly in Aoba’s ear, his fingers sliding their way up and down his back, making him shudder. “Apparently, if we buy something from the new collection, we get a free entrance to their spa and sauna.”

“You serious?” Aoba asked, moving away a bit so that he could gaze into Noiz’s eyes skeptically.

“Yeah. Wanna check it out?” Noiz asked, his face expectant, and his eyes were now dancing with some sort of promise that Aoba couldn’t quite define. He had placed his sunglasses on top of his head at some point which effectively trapped some of his hair and squished it underneath, accidentally making him appear even more handsome than usual.

Aoba thought about Noiz’s offer for a moment. They were on their honeymoon vacation, free of any obligations, and they were not really rushing to go anywhere in particular. And if he were to be honest with himself, all that heat and running about from their continuous shopping has exhausted him quite a bit. Moreover, if it was a free service – and that was not counting the perfume they’d have to buy in exchange, which Noiz had intended to do anyway – he didn’t see how it could end in any bad way.

“Well... I guess it wouldn’t hurt to unwind a bit while we’re here,” Aoba smiled at Noiz, giving in, and the look of clear mischief that passed across Noiz’s face as he smiled back at him did absolutely nothing to sustain his sudden rush of excitement.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

They quickly carried out their purchase, and then the saleslady happily directed them to the spa located just next door. As soon as they entered, the kind-looking esthetician greeted them with a bright smile and treated them to herbal tea. Despite the summer weather outside, the warmth of the tea was strangely soothing, and both of them drank it to the last drop.

After that, they were asked to change into a bathrobe and slippers in the small changing area, and then they were seated in two comfortable plush armchairs that were looking directly onto the busy street of Champs-Elysees. The room they were in was dimly lit, the warm brown and beige colors combined with natural wooden materials of the place giving it a relaxing and welcoming note. The area was also completely soundproof from the outside noise, and Aoba instantly felt as if they were in some sort of bubble, being able to look at the outside world but still feeling this sense of being protected from the intrusion and stress of the everyday life.

One woman was taking care of Aoba now, while the other one was attending to his husband who was seated not so far away from him, looking slightly awkward but relaxed nonetheless as he stared at the green bathrobe and slippers on his body with a small frown. As always, he was irresistibly cute.

In the beginning, Aoba was slightly overwhelmed with how attentive the staff working here was; he still had a slight trouble getting used to all the luxury that living with Noiz brought, not to mention people taking care of his needs in such an open and kind way. But after his feet were soaked in the warm bath, the esthetician lifting them carefully one at a time and drying them with a warm towel before slowly starting to massage his sore muscles, he started to gradually loosen up, thanking the woman that attended to him and giving her a warm smile which she politely returned.

The combination of the woman’s skilled hands and the soothing smells of lavender-scented candles made him relax to the point of feeling sleepy. He sent one lazy glance in Noiz’s reaction only to see Noiz already staring at him as he was treated with the same service. Noiz had a drowsy look on his face too, and his usual sharp frown was softened considerably, his eyes half-lidded.

“Good?” Noiz asked him softly, intent on knowing if Aoba was satisfied with the service they were both receiving, and Aoba sent him a smile.

“Yeah. You?” And his question was rewarded with a small sound of approval, which only made Aoba smile wider.

The treatment they were indulged in at the moment felt so good, it was almost heavenly. It was especially gratifying considering the condition of Aoba’s tired muscles and leg joints. But knowing that Noiz obviously enjoyed it as well was what pleased Aoba the most. It was always heartwarming to see his younger lover be this relaxed and happy, especially given how stressful most of his life was up until this point.

Ever since Aoba agreed to live with Noiz, he had made it his life goal to contribute to him living his every day to the fullest, and he intended to do so until they could finally make up for all the precious time he had lost during his childhood – and more.

He wouldn’t mind staring at that peaceful and satisfied look on Noiz’s face forever, but the voice of the woman attending to him broke him from his stupor, asking him something, and he reluctantly shifted his attention from Noiz to her, giving her the information she needed.

* * *

During the next hour, they were both treated to a facial and body massage, and Aoba swore he almost fell into a sleep-like state for at least a few minutes during it. After that, they were directed to a nearby sauna, both feeling sluggish and relaxed to the point of serene bliss.

The sauna they were in was a small area located in the far back of the place, but it was wide enough for both Noiz and Aoba to fit in comfortably. Aoba was seated in the left corner with Noiz right next to him, legs spread out onto the wooden planks with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. They weren’t even ten minutes inside the sauna, and he could already feel himself perspire from all the heat, though after all that care they were exposed to and a shower they took beforehand, it felt strangely welcoming.

Letting out a happy sigh, Aoba turned to look at his husband who had an identical towel wrapped around him, one hand touching his forehead as he removed small drops of sweat that started to form there. Once he noticed that Aoba’s attention was on him, he gave him a questioning side glance.

“Everything okay?”

Aoba murmured his agreement. “Hmm… more than okay. This is actually really nice after all that walking from this morning,” he said, stretching his arms up in the air. “Ahh, who would’ve thought that I’d like this so much,” Aoba sighed happily, staring absentmindedly at the small round lights that were installed in rows inside the wooden planks. Their discreet but constant glow created an intimate-looking atmosphere.

“Well, you never know until you try,” Noiz muttered, a sudden playful smirk appearing on his lips. “Or at least that’s what _a certain someone_ taught me,” his voice was soft as he sent a meaningful look Aoba’s way, making him a bit self-conscious.

“Yeah, well,” Aoba stared down to avoid Noiz’s penetrating gaze. “Sometimes there’s nothing wrong with following your own advice I guess.”

As he said that, Noiz smirked wider and uncrossed his legs, the skin of his inner thighs flashing for one brief moment. Aoba gulped and looked away, feeling the heat on his face grow rapidly – and he knew it had very little to do with the heat of the sauna. For some reason, Noiz’s close proximity made him feel on the edge more than it normally did. He blamed it on the fact that they were sitting in such an intimate, narrow space - and they were both sweaty and practically naked, amongst other things.

Aoba fidgeted a little uncomfortably on the bench, praying that Noiz didn’t notice anything. But then, Noiz slid dangerously close to him in one swift movement, his  scent mixing with that perfume he’d bought earlier and becoming more intense thanks to the warm, humid air around them.

That’s when Aoba knew that it was too late.

“Are you okay? Suddenly you look all… flushed,” Noiz whispered in his ear, gently placing his hand on Aoba’s knee, and the brief touch sent a jolt that travelled directly to his lower regions. It took all his inner strength not to jump and gasp at the contact.  

“I’m fine,” Aoba managed to grunt out, relieved to hear that he was still sounding like himself. Slowly, he dared to look Noiz in the eye, only to feel his blood rush through his entire body at the dark look Noiz was giving him. He quickly skimmed up and down Aoba’s toweled, half-naked frame before he looked back up and stared deeply into Aoba’s face, his bright green eyes darkening with that familiar shadow which Aoba got to know all too well by now.

This look only meant one thing: the brat was horny.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Aoba repeated a few times for better emphasis, although he didn’t feel determined in the slightest. The suggestive look in his lover’s eyes was now brightening with a hint of amusement, but the carnal desire in them was still very much present.

“What?” Noiz asked, but he didn’t even try to feign innocence – his voice was as intense as his stare.

“I know what kinds of ideas you get when you give me that look,” Aoba waved his hands in front of himself, as if that would somehow break the intensity that was present in the air. “No matter how much the thought is tempting, we’re in...” Aoba gulped once to calm himself down, then quickly continued. ”This is _the_ _sauna_ , for God’s sake!” Aoba all but squeaked out to emphasize his point, but Noiz’s stare was unwavering.

“So? We did it in more bizarre places than this one, didn’t we? Besides…” Noiz’s lips were dangerously close to Aoba’s ear now, the hand that was on Aoba’s knee slowly starting to crawl upwards. “That’s precisely _why_ it’s so tempting, don’t you think?” Noiz continued to softly whisper suggestions directly into his ear, gently touching the skin that was hidden underneath the towel. All of that stimulation only frustrated Aoba further, and he could gradually feel himself grow hard. The way that his rapidly rising erection rubbed against the warm, fuzzy material of his towel didn’t help his case in the slightest.

“I know that, but--” Aoba gasped as he felt Noiz lick the shell of his ear. “W-what if someone comes in this time…” he trailed off, his voice wavering slightly thanks to Noiz’s actions. The sudden desperation that formed in his tone was evident. No matter how much he wanted to fight this off with reason, he couldn’t. He _wanted_ Noiz, and he knew that Noiz was well aware of it.

“No one will come,” Noiz reassured him quietly, his caresses traveling further upwards and skimming dangerously close to his erection. “We were guaranteed privacy, remember?” Noiz’s words were sweet and filled with so much promise, his breath tickling the skin behind Aoba’s ear and making him shudder. “And also… I can feel your need towards me in waves now. You keep forgetting that I know you very well,” Noiz said, the end of his sentence low and sensual. It stirred desire from deep within Aoba, finally unleashing it and making it reach the surface.

Slowly, Noiz nudged the side of Aoba’s cheek and urged him to look at him, and Aoba had to swallow hard to fight down the impulse to jump him in that very instant.

“Noiz…” he sighed breathlessly, his voice bordering between being cautious and needy, already knowing that he had long lost this game. He closed his eyes when Noiz leaned forward and licked the trail from his neck all the way up to his chin, evoking a moan from his lips. Noiz was always way too good at seducing him, and Aoba could do nothing but surrender to the slightly reckless, but still sweet and passionate sensuality of his younger lover.

“… Okay,”Aoba confirmed his consent even though it was fairly obvious that he was as enthusiastic about it as Noiz was. “But we have to be… quick,” Aoba hissed out when Noiz sucked on the most sensitive area of his neck. Then in a rushed haste, he was loosening his towel and clumsily clambering into Noiz’s lap. Noiz’s lips curled up in one satisfied smirk, and seeing it only made Aoba lean forward and trap those enticing lips in a heated, open-mouthed kiss.

“Hmm… for someone so self-conscious about being seen, you seem to be pretty eager about this,” Noiz commented once they parted, flicking his tongue against Aoba’s bottom lip. Despite his playful tone, he sounded fairly out of breath, a bit impressed even. Ignoring his comment, Aoba reached down and removed the upper part of Noiz’s towel, his throat becoming dry as he took in a sight of Noiz’s fully hard cock. It was already slightly wet with precum, and a row of piercings on the impressively thick shaft shone invitingly in the dim sauna lights. The mere fact that Noiz was in this state already made a pleased grin appear on Aoba’s face.

“Heh, it’s not your place to say things like that… considering how you’re all up and ready to go over here,” Aoba sent him a sweet and pointedly seductive smile which always seemed to throw Noiz off balance. And this time was no exception either; Noiz’s eyes instantly widened a fraction as he stared into Aoba’s face, gasping when Aoba grabbed a sudden hold of his erection and brought it closer to his own, making them brush against each other. The feeling of Noiz’s warm, hard cock against his equally hard one felt so good, he had to close his eyes and place his head on Noiz’s shoulder in order to stop himself from coming right then and there.

“Of course I am ready,” Noiz gasped into his ear as soon as Aoba’s lips touched his neck, enclosing his hand around Aoba’s, urging it to move. “When it comes to you, I’m always ready,” he finished, and then Aoba could do nothing but moan as Noiz started to pump their cocks together. The feeling was way too intense and way too good, and Aoba realized that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer if they kept this up. Still, he could do nothing to stop him, and so they proceeded to move their hands along their joined shafts for a while, the only sounds being those of their wet, slick flesh that continuously came into contact and made a smooth, delicious friction in the process.

Finally, Aoba halted his hand, removing his head away from Noiz’s shoulder and looking deeply into Noiz’s eyes only to shudder at the amount of lust he could spot in them. Drops of sweat were rolling down Noiz’s face and torso now, the intoxicating mixture of his natural scent and the remnants of his new perfume now being more intense than ever. In fact, Aoba was slightly impressed with the perfume’s durability given the fact they’d taken a shower before heading towards the sauna.

“N-Noiz,” Aoba managed to utter his name, surprised when he saw Noiz nodding in agreement and moving his hand to the side as well. Clearly, he was worked up from all the stimulation himself.

“Yeah,” he responded breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his forehead before staring at Aoba with clear purpose. “Let me—“

But his words died halfway the instant he saw Aoba pull up a hand as if to stop him.

 “Suck,” Aoba ordered suddenly, holding out the two of his fingers in front of Noiz’s mouth. There was something so deeply alluring about the sight of Noiz being all turned on and sweaty under the dim lights of the sauna, and Aoba was momentarily inspired upon seeing it, deciding that there would be nothing wrong with switching things up a little.

There was a delighted surprise on Noiz’s face before his eyes visibly darkened, and then he was quick to comply, opening his lips and putting Aoba’s fingers deep inside his mouth all the way to the last knuckle. He started sucking and swirling his tongue around them in a fast motion, his eyes trained on Aoba’s the entire time. His wet, hot tongue kept tickling Aoba’s skin as he moved his mouth around his fingers enthusiastically, and this combined with the small, pleased sounds Noiz let out made tingles of excitement rush through Aoba’s entire body and all the way down to his toes.

“T-that would be enough,” Aoba murmured and carefully pulled his hand away, but not before Noiz could steal one last lick of his fingers with his tongue, an action which made Aoba’s cheeks feel even hotter.

A burning need was present in Noiz’s eyes now, much clearer than before. Carefully, Aoba brought his saliva-slicked fingers downwards, before lifting his hips slightly and slowly inserting one digit inside himself.

The burn of the finger was a bit bothersome at first, but it became much more tolerable the moment Noiz moved his hands from Aoba’s hips and started tweaking both of his nipples, a tried out recipe which always seemed to lessen his pain and enhance his pleasure instead. As Noiz kept pressing his sensitive buds in between his fingers, his cock strained and accidentally touched Noiz’s again for one brief moment, and he could instantly feel himself open further against his finger. It was as if there was an invisible string connected to all his sensitive areas that stretched out all the way to the tip of his cock, in turn opening up his body and allowing him to slide his finger deeper inside.

That’s when he decided to add another finger, hissing as a mix of pleasure and pain spread from the intrusion. A hum of approval escaped Noiz’s lips upon seeing what he was doing, and Aoba’s throat constricted when Noiz suddenly reached down with one hand and grabbed his own cock, still touching Aoba’s nipple with the other hand. Then he started to jerk himself off slowly, the piercings on his shaft twinkling as they moved up and down together with his strokes. His eyes never left Aoba the entire time that he did this, watching with heated gaze as Aoba prepared himself for him.

Seeing Noiz do this to himself had an instant effect on Aoba as well; he started to move his fingers deeper, the pain long forgotten. All he could feel now was deep yearning for the man in front of him as he teased his most sensitive spot.

“Ready?” Noiz spoke when he noticed desperation in Aoba’s movements, and Aoba could only nod as he removed both of his fingers carefully, slowly lifting his hips with a clear intention to move closer towards Noiz. Noiz took the hint immediately, moving his hand to the bottom of his shaft so he could hold his cock in place.

“I can’t believe… we’re doing this again,” Aoba commented in disbelief as he slowly eased himself onto Noiz’s cock, watching in mild satisfaction as Noiz winced and grasped onto his hips, trying to remain still. But as always, Noiz was quick to recover, a naughty smile finding its way to his lips in no time.

“But it’s exciting, isn’t it?” Noiz asked eagerly, his pupils visibly dilating as Aoba sank himself further onto his cock. Aoba decided not to respond, an occasional moan slipping past his lips as Noiz slid inside him further. Even though he had managed to prepare himself well enough given the circumstances, he was still fairly tight, and he swore he could feel every single piercing as Noiz’s hard cock entered his flesh.

Once Noiz was fully placed inside him, Aoba started to lift his hips very slowly, careful not to hurt himself by accident. It felt as if Noiz’s cock kept growing bigger inside him by the second, since he could feel himself continuously being stretched wider with every new drop of his hips. Aoba had to grasp onto Noiz’s shoulder for support and open his mouth in a loud moan as he felt Noiz enter him deeper than before, the tip of his cock briefly touching his sensitive spot and sending currents of pleasure throughout his entire body.   

Noiz seemed to notice this, because in the next moment he was also pushing forward, his breaths becoming louder and heavier as he moved. An overwhelming lust towards this man was driving Aoba to move faster, Noiz’s cock hitting his sensitive spot dead on every time their hips met and making his muscles quiver in delight upon impact. The heat from the sauna and their hard fucking was making their bodies sweat all over, Noiz’s skin being so wet and slippery now that Aoba had to sink his nails into his shoulder in order to stop his hand from sliding down his torso. The sensation of their bodies moving slick against each other only aroused Aoba further, slowly but surely pushing him closer to the brink.

Noiz seemed to be equally affected by all these, his harsh breaths turning into small moans as he pounded into Aoba. Then he suddenly moved forward, his lips capturing Aoba’s in one harsh, open-mouthed kiss. Aoba was all too eager to respond, both of his arms wrapping around Noiz’s body and fingers pulling onto his hair. His tongue mingled against Noiz’s heatedly as they proceeded to move in unison, steadily pushing each other towards completion.

“You… close?” Noiz asked after they broke their kiss, and then his lips were latching themselves onto Aoba’s neck instead. He also chose that moment to jerk his hips forward sharply, and Aoba cried out as multiple sensations attacked him all at once.

“Yes,” he managed to breathe out, feeling his orgasm building slowly but surely with each new hit against his prostate. Noiz was so deep inside him now, he could feel the piercing on the head of his cock move against his sensitive flesh constantly, sending continuous shock waves of pleasure through him.

“Ah… Just imagine, what a sight the two of us would make right now,” Noiz whispered against Aoba’s lips. His words had an instant effect on Aoba, making goose bumps appear all over his sweat-drenched skin. It was as if he knew exactly what to say in order to draw out Aoba’s orgasm faster. Quickly reaching forward and flicking Aoba’s tongue with his own, he continued. “The fact that someone can come in at any time and see you on top of me, both of us all sweaty and naked against each other as I’m buried deeply inside of you…” Noiz’s breaths were becoming shorter with every new thrust. His voice was low on his ear, raw and husky and sounding so completely lost in pleasure, Aoba had yet to remember the last time his lover sounded this turned on.

“N-Noiz, that is…” Aoba practically whined, unable to finish his sentence. Truth be told, he was fascinated with how perverted his husband’s thoughts could be. But at this point, he didn’t care about embarrassment – and Noiz was well aware of it too, making sure to take full advantage of it.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Noiz murmured darkly against Aoba’s lips, his eyes narrowing as he rammed into him harder with every new word.

“Admit it. Secretly, you’d _love_ for that to happen. You’re as much of a pervert as I am after all,” he finished, his voice sweet, almost bordering on dangerous – it was the one that always managed to make Aoba shudder all over without fail.  

All these sinful suggestions affected Aoba so badly he started fucking himself against Noiz faster than ever, unable to control himself anymore. He was completely lost in all the sensation, lost in Noiz.

“Noiz, Noiz!” he chanted his lover’s name, his muscles shuddering as his orgasm started to build. His lover’s eyes were so captivating now, staring at him expectantly, knowingly. “I’m going to…!”

“Ah… Me too,” was all that Noiz said, and these two simple words and one last look into Noiz’s ardent gaze was all it took for Aoba to finally let go, letting the passion of their lovemaking explode and take control of his senses, his body, his mind.

As first contractions of his intense orgasm started, he could feel Noiz slow down as well, and then he was opening his lips and forming a silent moan, his eyelids dropping shut from all the pleasure. Aoba could only gasp as his body convulsed uncontrollably against Noiz’s, his semen spilling onto Noiz’s chest and stomach. At the same time he could feel pleasant warmth as Noiz released inside him, riding it out and clinging onto Aoba as if his life depended on him.

 

They stayed like that for a while, their rapid heartbeats and their heavy breathing the only thing that was audible. Then they finally started to cool off, and Aoba lifted his hips carefully, wincing as Noiz pulled out. He let out one last, satisfied sigh, smiling when he saw the dazed but deeply satisfied look on his lover’s face.

“You okay?” Aoba teased, giving him one fast peck on the lips before wiping the sweat from his forehead and then kissing him there as well. Noiz made a small pout in reaction to Aoba’s actions, an expression which only made Aoba smile wider. He was forever going to wonder how his young husband managed to be an insatiable sexy beast in one moment, and then turn into an adorable, pouty youngster in the other.

“I am. That… felt really good,” Noiz commented, and his sincerity made Aoba’s heart swell with warmth.

“It did,” Aoba agreed, taking the towel that was abandoned next to them and reluctantly wiping off his husband’s chest.

“You spilled out quite a lot,” Noiz pointed out shamelessly, amusement present in his voice, and Aoba got reminded of where they were, finally realizing how _daring_ their previous act actually was. Flustered, he quickly retorted.

“That’s only because you kept teasing me. And now we’ll have to take another shower too,” Aoba grumbled, quickly cleaning himself off. “I bet now everyone’s going to know what we did here.”

“Let them think whatever they want,” Noiz practically purred, taking his own towel from underneath him and using it to wipe off the remnants of sweat from his body. “Besides, we’d have to take it either way,” he simply said, giving Aoba one unbothered stare, but there were still bits of passion in his eyes too, effects of which made Aoba swallow and look away.

“W-whatever. Let’s head out, we’ve been here long enough,” he got up a bit too hastily, covering his private areas with the clean part of his towel, as if Noiz didn’t have a full display and even close contact with those same areas only moments ago.  Noiz just smirked, but luckily didn’t comment any further. Instead, he nodded, got up and kissed Aoba on the lips again before wrapping himself with his own towel.

“Okay. Let’s go,” he murmured, and was about to turn and walk towards the exit of the sauna, when suddenly Aoba got closer and teasingly touched his neck, as if in deep thought.

“Noiz?”

“Hm?” Noiz asked, his eyes warming with emotion at Aoba’s actions.

“… That perfume… I’m glad you bought it,” Aoba said quietly, rather shyly, but there was a shadow of a sly smile on his face which instantly made Noiz smirk as well.

“Me too,” Noiz replied, and then they were heading towards the exit, both far happier than they originally thought they’d be upon arriving in the spa center.

* * *

After they finished with letting off steam in the sauna (in more ways than once), they decided to stop by a nearby garden, which turned out to be a perfect place for taking a walk. The amount of trees and beautiful flowerbeds which were scattered all over the park looked astounding, all together with various fountains and mythological stone figures which attracted tourists at every corner. As a result, Aoba couldn’t help but take pictures with his coil while they strolled through the park. They ended up activating their Allmates as well so they could engage in the experience together with them. Ren was particularly lively as he swished his tail back and forth and followed Aoba in step, while Usagimodoki happily bounced up and down in Noiz’s palm as always, beeping with excitement at every new corner. Noiz, who would usually at least sigh in annoyance at his Allmate’s vigorous antics, now let it behave as it pleased, firmly holding onto Aoba’s hand with his free one and walking in silence with a peaceful, but slightly curious expression. Aoba couldn’t help but produce a small, private smile; all that pampering and other activities in the spa center must’ve left Noiz in a particularly good mood.

Finally after a while, they had managed to find a sitting spot next to a huge, round fountain, Ren now huddled at Aoba’s feet and the bunny cube which rested on Ren’s back. The sun was set high on the sky, with only a few harmless and fluffy-looking clouds which covered a shadow over the sun every once in a while, making the summer heat a bit more bearable. 

As he stared at the trees that swayed in the gentle summer breeze, Aoba couldn’t help but let out a happy, but slightly nostalgic sigh. The days he spent with Noiz in Paris had passed way too fast for his liking. Of course, the fact that they were leaving this city didn’t mean the end of their honeymoon, but still – there was definitely something special about Paris that has captured his heart. And judging by the way Noiz seemed to enjoy himself these past few days, the same definitely could be said about him.

“Say, Noiz,” Aoba murmured, his gaze now stuck on a pair of white ducks that carelessly swam next to each other in the fountain, their floating bodies leaving a small trail on the water’s surface.

“Hm?”

“How about throwing a coin or two in here?” Aoba suggested, pointing at the fountain in front of them.

Noiz’s response was only a slight frown of confusion.

“Ah, you know, for good luck,” Aoba explained further when he realized that Noiz had no idea what Aoba was talking about. He almost busted out laughing as Noiz’s frown only engraved further on his forehead.

“For luck? People actually do that?” he murmured in wonder, placing his shades on top of his head and lifting himself off the bench so he could stare inside the fountain and see for himself if there were any coins in there.

Aoba covered his mouth to hide an amused smile; it was just too cute to see how full of contradictions his husband was. He was filled with so much knowledge where it was least expected, sometimes even appearing smug about it. But when it came to something he didn’t know, he was so innocently curious, just like a little kid.

With a painful flutter going through his chest, Aoba got reminded that Noiz was, after all, still unaware about so many different things when it came to life in general. There would have to pass quite some time until Noiz stopped getting surprised about something that was common knowledge to most people.

What broke his thoughts was Ren, who suddenly ran over and lifted his front paws to the edge of the fountain, his tail swaying in curiosity.

“There are certainly many coins down here,” his deep voice informed them.

Dismissing the bittersweet feeling from earlier, Aoba raised his head to see the bottom of the fountain for himself. Just like Ren said, there was a huge amount of coins in there – it was easily an entire small fortune.

Taking Ren in his arms and going back to sit on the bench, Aoba said.

“Yeah, apparently people do it for luck. I’m not sure how or why it has started exactly, but—“

“P! I wanna see all the coins up close too!”

A sudden jump of the cube stopped Aoba’s sentence midway. Then the bunny cube jumped forward, making the nearby ducks quack in startled surprise as they flew away from the fountain and scattered elsewhere. But before the cube could do anything too reckless like jump above the fountain water, Noiz’s skillful hand managed to catch it while it was still in midair.

“No way. You stay here. It’ll be troublesome if you got soaked and I had to replace your parts now,” Noiz said, sounding both exasperated and entertained at the same time, and the cube let out one sad beep but otherwise it stayed obedient in Noiz’s hand.

For a short while, Noiz rummaged inside his front pocket with his free hand, until he finally pulled it out only to uncover a single coin in his palm.

“Then, would throwing this one be enough?” he asked Aoba casually. Slightly surprised that Noiz was even willing to go along with it, Aoba smiled.

“Yeah. Ah, let me…” then he started searching his own pockets, finding the leftover change that he had from all the shopping they’d done in the past few days and taking out one coin as well.

“Here, I’ll throw one too. But before that,” Aoba lifted a hand with the coin, halting Noiz’s movements before he could mindlessly throw the coin inside the fountain. He was struck with a sudden idea.

“Let’s both make one wish before we throw the coins. But we mustn’t say it to each other, otherwise it won’t come true,” he said with a big grin on his face, expecting for Noiz to stare at him in disbelief once more. But for some reason, this time, Noiz did no such thing; he only gazed at him with his lips slightly pursed open, his eyes twinkling with a strange light as he carefully pondered what Aoba had just suggested.

“… do people do that too?” he finally asked after a few seconds, and the innocence and hopefulness in his voice did strange things to Aoba, urging him to swallow in order to remind himself to breathe.

“They do, sometimes,” Aoba said simply, sounding a bit mysterious even to his own ears, then turning towards the fountain again, his heart pounding a bit faster than usual.

A few moments passed in silence, then, Noiz muttered his approval, and with a strange happiness filling his chest, Aoba closed his eyes, made his wish, then opened them only to freeze when he saw Noiz sitting with closed eyes as well.

He was clearly concentrating on something, his brow furrowed as he made his wish, and for one bizarre moment, Aoba thought how it would be if he was able to enter Noiz’s brain with his power with no consequences for at least one second, just so that he could know what Noiz was wishing for in that moment.

Because as far as he was concerned, whatever Noiz wished for was something that Aoba would try to move mountains for just so it could become true, no matter how difficult or absurd the wish was.

When Noiz finally opened his eyes, Aoba nodded his head at him and smiled.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

And then they threw their coins at the same time, the sounds of small splashes as they fell into the water giving off a satisfying sense of finality.

After one last look towards the fountain, Aoba turned around in Noiz’s direction, his chest filled with a mixture of hopefulness and contentment.

“Ahh, that felt kind of nice, didn’t it?” Aoba commented, stretching lightly as he did.

“I guess,“ Noiz shrugged, shutting down the bunny cube in his pocket and attaching it back to his belt. “Though in reality, it’s nothing too spectacular. It’s just two round shaped pieces of metal,” Noiz was ever the realist.

“That’s not what I meant,” Aoba huffed, slightly amused. “It’s just that, how should I say…” Aoba made a small pause, then looked down and stared at his own hands for one brief moment before lifting his gaze towards the sky. “This way, it feels like we’re leaving a piece of us here, especially since…” his voice grew a bit smaller and he sounded deep in thought as he continued. “Since we’re leaving this place soon, and all.”

Not even a second has passed, and Noiz’s hand was already clasped in his own, his thumb caressing his palm.

“That’s not entirely true,“ Noiz said calmly, but there was a certain air of significance in his voice that made Aoba’s chest flutter. “Because we promised we’d go back here one day, remember?” Noiz explained, and hearing that, Aoba smiled a shy smile and gripped Noiz’s hand tighter.

“You’re right,” he muttered, shaking off the gloomy feeling.

It was true that they could easily go back and visit all the places they’d grown to like during their honeymoon, and they could relive all those experiences again and again, as long as they wanted. 

The time was completely on their side, and their life together has only just begun after all.

Slowly, Aoba switched Ren to sleep mode and placed him inside his bag, then turned around with an intention to suggest that they leave.

“We should--” but then, he stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes growing wide. “Ah, Noiz! Don’t move!”

Noiz was looking at him with that same confused stare back on his face, though other than that he was completely unmoving.

“What--”

“Just stay still!”

Just a few inches away from Noiz’s head, on the top of the bench, there was a huge, magnificent looking blue butterfly, its bright, deep color matching that of the sky.

It wasn’t too much of a surprise to see butterflies since the garden was filled with all kinds of flowers, but Aoba was sure that he hadn’t seen this kind of butterfly ever since he was very little. Still, the sight awoke a strange feeling of déjà vu within him. He felt as if he’s already seen it with someone before, like the butterfly belonged to a distant, long-forgotten memory he once used to cherish.

And for some strange, inexplicable reason, all the pieces of a puzzle clicked together, and it felt as if he was predestined to see it with Noiz, in this exact place, in this exact moment.

Simply put, it felt _right_.

His hand moved even before his brain could - with one precise, careful movement, he has activated the camera on his coil and captured a photo of puzzled-looking Noiz who stared at him unblinkingly.

“ _Now_ you can turn around,” Aoba said, and Noiz did so just in time to see the butterfly take off. Aoba could see Noiz’s eyes brightening in realization, before he shifted his gaze back towards Aoba, his expression one of pure curiosity.

“What was that about?”

“It just seemed like it would be a nice picture,” he explained, squirming in his seat a bit self-consciously, then leaning forward and showing the photo he took to Noiz.

Indeed, he was right: the contrast of the butterfly’s color compared to the colors of Noiz’s hair and eyes looked so nice on the picture, not to mention Noiz’s adorable expression with his shades on top of his head as he stared patiently at the camera just because Aoba told him to, despite being totally confused. And just like that, Aoba’s chest was filled with that comfortable, familiar feeling that he couldn’t define once again.

“Heh, what do you know, looks like we have another candidate for your brother’s album collection,” Aoba said teasingly, satisfied when he saw a pout form on Noiz’s lips.

“You… Ugh, whatever,” Noiz dismissed him, and Aoba proceeded to laugh heartily at Noiz’s reaction.

Just as he put the coil screen away, there was a sudden movement from Noiz’s side. He advanced forward, gently taking one strand of Aoba’s hair in his hand. Then he looked straight into Aoba’s eyes.

“It had a nice color, the butterfly,” he said, his voice low and his eyebrows slightly raised, those beautiful, bright green eyes of his dancing under the late summer sun. Then he brought Aoba’s hair to his lips and _kissed_ it, of all things.  Aoba instantly flushed at the implication.

“N-now, listen, you embarrassing—mph!”

The rest of his flustered sentence was silenced with one deep, meaningful kiss that made his head spin. When they parted, Noiz was staring at him with such a sincere, happy expression, he couldn’t help but press his forehead against Noiz’s and smile, his frustration forgotten in an instant.

“What am I ever going to do with you, you brat.”

 

As the soft summer wind took away Noiz’s chuckles, Aoba couldn’t help but feel like his wish was already becoming true.

Because as long as he could witness sights like these with happy Noiz by his side, there was really nothing more he could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are interested, [this](http://i2.optical-center.eu/workspace/uploads/files/RB_3183_004_9A.jpg) is how Noiz’s sunglasses look like, and [these](http://images.solaris-repository.com/solaris/DIE_1000000602241_1-%24fp%24) sunglasses are Aoba’s.


End file.
